elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Tides of Change
The Tides of Change – czterdziesty-pierwszy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Powstrzymując nowy pakt zjednoczenia pomiędzy królestwami Avaloru i Coronado, generał Daria nieświadomie sprowadza na całe królestwo Coronado niebezpieczeństwo, nawiązując sojusz z Malandros. Streszczenie W Nueva Vista, po wielkim zwycięstwie nad Shuriki, Elena ćwiczy z Mateo nową moc swojego berła: Sprawienie, że rośliny rosną i kwitną. Gdy Elena rozkazuje berłu sprawić, żeby kwiat zakwitnął, nagle ono szwankuje, przez co kwiat nie zakwitnął. Elena mówi Mateo, że jej berło nie działa porządnie, odkąd Shuriki w nie trafiła. W tej chwili przychodzi służący, który mówi Elenie, że Wielka Rada na nią czeka, przypominając jej o spotkaniu. Elena przybiega na spotkanie spóźniona. Naomi i Esteban nie są zadowoleni z tego, że Elena zwołała tak ważne spotkanie, skoro wszyscy razem są na wakacjach, a Shuriki już nie ma. Elena mówi radzie, że nadszedł czas, żeby oficjalnie zawrzeć pokój z Syrenami i podpisać z królem Pescoro pakt zjednoczenia. Wiedząc, że Syreny pomogły im pokonać Shuriki, Francisco i Luisa uważają to za dobry pomysł. Naomi jest temu przeciwna, ponieważ Syreny zrobiły wiele złych rzeczy, a pomoc w pokonaniu Shuriki tego nie wymaże. Elena tłumaczy Naomi, że ten pakt da Syrenom szansę wynagrodzić te złe rzeczy, i proponuje głosowanie. Elena, Francisco, Luisa i Esteban, który uważa, że każdy ma prawo odpokutować za swoje czyny, są za paktem. Naomi nie chce zaufać Syrenom i mówi Elenie, że ona popełnia ogromny błąd, po czym wychodzi. Po tym, jak Naomi wyszła, Elena zapewnia resztę rady, że Naomi zmieni zdanie, i w tej chwili Naomi mówi zza drzwi, że nie zmieni zdania. Elena płynie do Coronado, gdy nagle zaskakuje ją koralowy alarm. Myśląc, że to intruz, Daria i jej oddział otaczają Elenę. Dowiadując się, że to tylko Elena, Daria odwołuje fałszywy alarm i wyjaśnia księżniczce, że koralowy alarm daje znać, że ktoś, kto nie jest Syreną, zbliża się do Coronado. Mówi też, że ochrona została wzmocniona z powodu Malandros - złych delfinów słodkowodnych, które chcą przejąć władzę nad Coronado. Ośmiorek dodaje, że Malandros mogą również się przemienić w inne istoty. Daria wyjaśnia również, że alarm odstrasza Malandros. Elena wyjaśnia Darii, że chciała się tylko zobaczyć z królem Pescoro. Daria mówi Elenie, że przyprowadzi ją do pałacu, i ostrzega ją, że nacudja nie pozwala jej przychodzić tyle, ile jej się podoba. Po przybyciu do pałacu, Elena mówi królowi Pescoro o pakcie zjednoczenia i o tym, że po podpisaniu będzie wielki bankiet. Daria natomiast mówi, że jeden bankiet nie wystarczy, by zapomnieć o przeszłości. Pescoro zgadza się z Darią. Marisa namawia tatę, by rozpoczął nowy początek, podpisując pakt, a Camila dodaje, że tak mogłaby znowu zobaczyć swoją ludzką rodzinę. Pescoro pyta się Eleny, czy ona jest pewna, że wszyscy ludzie są gotowi zaakceptować Syreny. Elena mówi królowi, że prawie wszyscy. Daria natomiast mówi, że to za wcześnie. Marisa natomiast mówi, że nie jest za wcześnie na wybaczenie. Camila zgadza się z córką, przypominając mężowi, że wybaczyła mu zatopienie jej statku. Pescoro w końcu zgadza się podpisać pakt zjednoczenia. Daria mówi królowi, że on popełnia wielki błąd. Pescoro więc rozkazuje Darii upewnić się, że to nie jest błąd, i pomóc Elenie w przygotowaniach do bankietu. Elena przyprowadza Marisę, Marzela i Darię do pałacowego kanału. Elena zaczyna się zastanawiać, jakie jedzenie będzie na bankiecie. Daria mówi Elenie, że Syreny jedzą tylko algi i wodorosty. Elena zgadza się na to i potem zastanawia się z Marisą i Marzelem, gdzie urządzić bankiet. Sugestia Marzela zostaje odrzucona przez Naomi, która w tej chwili się pojawia i która mówi, że w tym miejscu są wraki statków zatopionych przez Syreny. Marisa przeprasza za to, ale Daria nie jest zadowolona z tego, co Naomi powiedziała, mówiąc, że wtedy to ludzie zaatakowali bezbronne Syreny. Elena postanawia wstrzymać się z wyborem miejsca, ale Naomi mówi, że lepiej jest się wstrzymać z paktem zjednoczenia, po czym odchodzi. Daria zgadza się z Naomi i odpływa. Elena, Marisa i Marzel wracają do zastanowienia się nad miejscem na bankiet. Marisa sugeruje plażę na południu miasta, gdzie są wielkie skały. Elena zna to miejsce, które się nazywa La Cala Vistosa, i zgadza się na to. Odpływając, Daria mówi Ośmiorkowi, że są ludzie, którzy nigdy nie zapomną ich historii, i pokazuje mu bliznę na swojej płetwie, za którą obarcza odpowiedzialnością ludzi. Ośmiorek tłumaczy Darii, że to było wiele lat temu. Daria uważa, że pakt zjednoczenia to pułapka, żeby zmylić Syreny i znowu je zaatakować. Daria zamierza powstrzymać króla Pescoro przed podpisaniem paktu. Gdy Ośmiorek pyta się Darii, jak to zrobią, ona odpowiada, że pomogą im niszczyciele imprezy. Daria i Ośmiorek płyną do wraku statku na dnie rzeki, który okazuje się być kryjówką Malandros. Jeden z Malandros, Torpe, zauważa Darię. Daria mówi Torpe, że chce się zobaczyć z Saloso. Gdy Torpe próbuje odmówić, nagle kicha, gdyż jest uczulony na wodorosty, przez co ma problemy z przemianą. Daria ostrzega Torpe, że jeśli on nie przyprowadzi jej do Saloso, kichanie będzie najmniejszym z jego problemów. Gdy Torpe odmawia, Daria rzuca na niego Ośmiorka, który strzela w niego swoim atramentem, co daje im ucieczkę. Daria i Ośmiorek dostają się do Saloso, który jest przywódcą Malandros. Saloso pyta się Darii, po co ona przyszła. Daria mówi Saloso, że Syreny i Malandros mają wspólnego wroga: Ludzi. Mówi mu także, że Elena i Pescoro podpisują jutro pakt zjednoczenia i że sama ufa ludziom mniej, niż jemu, więc chce, żeby on jej pomógł sprawić, że pakt nie będzie podpisany. Saloso nie chce pomóc Darii. Daria więc umawia się z Saloso, że jeśli on jej pomoże, Malandros mogą przejąć północne wybrzeże miasta. Saloso zgadza się na ten układ. Daria postanawia, że dla tego planu Torpe zamieni się w Syrenę, a Saloso w człowieka, i, kiedy Torpe zaśpiewa piosenkę Syreny, Saloso oskarży Syreny o powrót do starych nawyków. Saloso mówi Darii, że ona w zamian wyłączy koralowe alarmy, i ona niechętnie się na to zgadza, po czym odpływa z Ośmiorkiem. Saloso każe Torpe zniszczyć koralowe alarmy, jak tylko Daria je wyłączy. Nazajutrz wszyscy są na La Cala Vistosa, żeby świętować podpisanie paktu zjednoczenia. Widząc, jak Elena idzie do Pescoro z paktem do podpisania, Daria mówi Saloso i Torpe, że nadszedł już czas. Torpe zmienia się w Syrenę, a Saloso w jednego z marynarzy. Elena podpisuje pakt zjednoczenia, a kiedy Pescoro miał to zrobić, Daria każe mu się wstrzymać. Gdy Pescoro pyta Darię, co jest, ona wmawia, że nie mogła przegapić wielkiej chwili, widząc w tej chwili, jak Saloso wchodzi na statek. Kiedy Pescoro miał już podpisać pakt, Torpe zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Syreny. Saloso wmawia wszystkim, że Syreny chcą zatopić statek. Marisa zauważa "Syrenę" i Marzel próbuje "ją" zatrzymać. Torpe ucieka Marzelowi, a Saloso każe wszystkim złapać Syreny. Marynarze celują swoje kusze w Syreny. Daria mówi Pescoro, że trzeba uciekać. Król więc rozkazuje Syrenom wracać do Coronado. Syreny uciekają. Elena jest zarówno smutna, jak i zdezorientowana tym, co się stało. Luisa podpowiada Elenie, że niektóre z Syren nie są jednak gotowe na pokój. Podczas powrotu do Coronado, Marisa mówi tacie, że nie mogą pozwolić jednej Syrenie zniszczyć wszystkim pokoju. Pescoro natomiast przyznaje Darii rację, że to za wcześnie. Gdy Syreny wracają do pałacu, zastają tam Malandros. Torpe wraca do normalnej postaci, dzięki czemu Marisa dowiaduje się, że Syrena, która śpiewała, była jednym z Malandros. Daria podpływa do Saloso i mówi mu, że nie taki był ich układ. Saloso mówi Darii, że to była część jego układu, jednocześnie dokuczając jej i wszystkim Syrenom piosenką. Marisa pyta, o jaki układ Saloso chodziło. Saloso wyjawia, że Daria zawarła układ z Malandros, by zapobiec paktowi zjednoczenia, ale popełniła błąd, wyłączając koralowe alarmy, które zostały potem zniszczone, dzięki czemu Malandros przejęli królestwo Syren, i potem rozkazuje Malandros zamknąć Syreny. Daria szybko zmusza Ośmiorka do wypuszczenia atramentu, by oszołomić Malandros i uciec. Darii i Marisie udało się uciec, ale niestety, Marzel, Pescoro, Camila i pozostali zostali złapani. W trakcie ucieczki, Daria postanawia uruchomić koralowy alarm, który odstraszy Malandros, i natrafia na alarm, który jest teraz w kawałkach. W tej chwili zjawia się Torpe, który wyjawia Darii, że jak tylko ona wyłączyła alarmy, zniszczył je. Ośmiorek wypuszcza swój atrament, oszałamiając Torpe i dając sobie i Darii szansę na ucieczkę. Niestety, Torpe i Malandros ich ścigają. Tymczasem Elena rozmawia z przyjaciółmi o tym, co się stało. Naomi mówi Elenie, że Syreny są po prostu złe. W tej chwili pojawia się Marisa. Naomi chce złapać Marisę, ale Elena ją powstrzymuje. Marisa wyjaśnia Elenie i jej przyjaciołom, że zniszczenie zawarcia pokoju było sprawką Malandros, którzy przejęli jej królestwo. Elena na początku cieszy się, że jednak jest szansa na pokój, ale szybko zmienia ton, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Syreny są w niebezpieczeństwie. Marisa prosi o pomoc w uratowaniu jej rodziny i Elena od razu się zgadza. Naomi uważa, że Marisa kłamie. Elena pyta się Naomi, dlaczego ona nienawidzi Syren. Naomi wyznaje, że Syreny zatopiły statek jej dziadka, przez co nigdy go nie znała. Naomi każe Marisie odejść. Elena przypomina Naomi, że Syreny pomogły pokonać Shuriki, i mówi, że zamierza się Syrenom odwdzięczyć. Naomi nadal nie chce iść z Eleną pomóc Syrenom, ale Gabe i Mateo są chętni. Wkrótce Elena, Gabe, Mateo i Marisa są pod wodą. Tak samo, jak Elena, Gabe i Mateo mają na piersiach nacudje, które pozwalają im oddychać pod wodą. Cała czwórka zauważa, jak Malandros ścigają Darię, która zostaje schwytana i związana wodorostami. Elena, Gabe, Mateo i Marisa stają do walki z Malandros. Elena strzela w Torpe swoim berłem, ale on unika strzału i Malandros uciekają. Gabe uwalnia Darię. Daria każe Elenie i jej przyjaciołom odejść, bo to nie jest ich walka, a Torpe wróci z Saloso. Elena natomiast mówi Darii, że sojusznicy pomagają sobie nawzajem. Daria wyznaje, że to wszystko się wydarzyło z jej winy, bo zaufała Malandros. Elena mówi Darii, że czasami jest trudno komuś zaufać, ale teraz ona już wie. Daria mówi Elenie, że nic się już nie da zrobić, bo Malandros zniszczyli koralowe alarmy. Gdy Elena zastanawia się, czy coś jeszcze może odstraszyć Malandros, Marisa mówi, że tylko koralowce mogą to zrobić, ale odrośnięcie zajmie sporo czasu. Elena więc używa swojego berła, żeby sprawiło, że koralowiec szybciej odrośnie. Sprawę utrudnia wadliwe działanie berła. W tej chwili Torpe wraca z Saloso. Gabe i Mateo stają do walki z Malandros. Elena ponownie próbuje odtworzyć koralowiec swoim berłem. Widząc, co się dzieje, Malandros natychmiast atakują i łapią wszystkich, jednocześnie pozbawiając Gabego i Mateo ich broni. Saloso łapie Elenę, ale udaje jej się w ostatniej chwili sprawić, że koralowiec odrasta. Dzięki temu uruchamia się koralowy alarm, który odstrasza Malandros, którzy poprzysięgają zemstę. Coronado zostało uratowane. Daria mówi Elenie, że osobiście podpisze pakt zjednoczenia, jeśli ta nadal tego chce. Wszyscy są z powrotem na bankiecie. Naomi mówi Elenie, że powinna była z nią pójść, ale myślała, że Marisa kłamie, i teraz widzi, że pomyliła się co do niej. Elena tłumaczy Naomi, że ona pomyliła się nie tylko co do Marisy, ponieważ wszystkie Syreny się zmieniły. Naomi przyznaje Elenie rację, dzięki czemu w końcu akceptuje Syreny jako przyjaciół. Pakt zjednoczenia zostaje w końcu podpisany i wszyscy świętują pokój pomiędzy Syrenami i ludźmi. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena ujawnia nowo odkrytą moc swojego berła: Sprawienie, że rośliny rosną i kwitną, pod komendą bloom (pol. zakwitnij). * Elena i jej przyjaciele spotykają wrogów Syren, Malandros. * Naomi wyjawia, dlaczego nienawidzi Syren, ale ostatecznie przezwycięża urazę i akceptuje Syreny jako przyjaciół. * Zostaje zawarty pokój pomiędzy Syrenami i ludźmi. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Daria * Ośmiorek * Saloso * Torpe * Naomi Turner * Księżniczka Marisa * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez * Malandros Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Kanclerz Esteban * Książę Marzel * Cuco * Król Pescoro * Królowa Camila * Fiero (posąg) * Scarlett Turner (tło) * Shuriki (retrospekcja; wspomniana) * Monsun (retrospekcja) * Księżniczka Izabela (retrospekcja) * Królewscy kucharze (wspomnieni) * Daniel Turner (wspomniany) * Dziadek Naomi (wspomniany) * Jaguny (iluzja) * Królewscy służący * Marynarze * Syreny * Cywile Piosenka * The Art of the Steal – Saloso i Malandros Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Odcinek ten kontynuuje niektóre wątki przedstawione w poprzednim odcinku, "Syreni śpiew". ** Fiero został przemieniony w kamienny posąg po raz drugi. ** Rodzina Castillo-Flores nadal jest na wakacjach w Nueva Vista. ** Świetliste berło szwankuje przez to, że Shuriki w nie trafiła Nocnym berłem. ** Shuriki została zabita przez berło Eleny. ** Syreny pomogły w walce przeciwko Shuriki, stając się nowymi sojusznikami Eleny. * Esteban jest za paktem zjednoczenia, ponieważ wierzy, że wszyscy mają prawo odpokutować za swoje czyny, co pokazał w odcinku "Król karnawału". * Elena może oddychać pod wodą, nosząc nacudję. * Księżniczka Marisa i książę Marzel są Syreno-ludzkimi hybrydami, co im pozwala w zmiennokształtny sposób przemienić ich płetwy w nogi, gdy są na lądzie. * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Świeć" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Świetliste berło". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To siódmy odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Elena. * Malandros są oparte na brazylijskim micie o boto encantado, zmiennokształtnych i zaklętych delfinach słodkowodnych. Nazwa "malandro" wskazuje na to, jak te delfiny są niegodne zaufania. * Koralowiec nie jest rośliną, tylko egzoszkieletem małych zwierząt zwanych polipami. W takim wypadku zaklęcie "Bloom" nie powinno zadziałać. * Morał: Nie rozpamiętywaj przeszłości w sposób, który nie pozwala ci widzieć, co się teraz dzieje, albo zmusza cię do zaufania niegodnym zaufania. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2